


Exposed

by GenesisPhoenixDragon



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M, Sebastian Smythe is Barry Allen | The Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29406207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenesisPhoenixDragon/pseuds/GenesisPhoenixDragon
Summary: David has to go to Ohio and in the process learned more about his elusive CSI.
Relationships: Barry Allen/David Singh
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Exposed

Barry made it to the terminal for his flight. Dressed in an expensive suit. He still had about an hour or two before boarding.  
“What the hell do you mean my ticket was canceled” He hears a familiar voice snap angrily. He knew he shouldn’t get involved. He wasn’t Barry at the moment after all but given who it was. He couldn’t help it.  
“I...I’m sorry sir.”  
“Excuse me what seems to be the problem here.”  
Both David and the woman looked toward Barry.  
David looked stunned and the woman star struck.  
“Y...your... your Sebastian Smythe!” She squealed making Barry wince before putting on his Smythe grade smirk and giving a feint bow.  
“The one and only, I take it your a fan?”  
she nods frantically.  
“Well I’ll tell you what I’ll happily give you an autograph if you help fix my friend here’s problem.”  
“H...he is a friend of yours.”  
“Yes a close one actually. So if you could explain the issue.”  
“R...right well he had a seat on the plane to Ohio but... it seems someone called about a month ago and canceled it. The person had all the relevant information so we saw no issue.”  
Barry glances and a very upset and still confused David.  
“I see well is there any more first class seats?”  
She quickly checks.  
“Five of them.”  
“Then he will take one of those my treat of coarse.”  
Barry hands her a sleek black card.  
“Of...of coarse sir no problem.”  
She set it up and hands a shell shocked David his new ticket and Barry his card.  
“Now that you helped us, what would you like me to sign for you?”  
She shyly hands him one of his modeling photos.  
He chuckled at the picture, it was a recent one. He was shirtless and standing against a black backdrop and low hanging Jeans. The watch he was modeling on the wrist of the hand holding the top of his jeans. His other arm behind his head. He was smirking playfully at the camera. David looked at the picture and had to suppress the shocked sound he almost made. Barry signs the picture.  
“Do be careful with this, I do typically try to keep any pictures and such out of Central city.” He warns handing it back.  
“Because you’d be hounded all the time right?”  
“Very good love that's exactly why.”  
“Secret safe with me Mr. Smythe”.  
He winks at her and guides David away and back to the loading terminal.  
“What the hell was that about Allen” He asked in a whisper.  
Barry glances at him dryly.  
“Smythe. My name while here or anywhere that is not Central or Star. Is Sebastian Smythe.”  
David frowns at Barry’s tone. He seemed ticked off.  
“Whats wrong.”  
“As I said over there I tend to keep Sebastian out of Central city. No one there has ever seen what Sebastian Smythe looks like. Sure soon enough someone with put two and two together after Barry Allen hits major News which is in about three months.”  
“And why would Barry Allen be major news.”  
“Do to the reopening of Star Labs as the new owner and new face of Star Labs.”  
“You own star labs!”  
“I own a lot of things if you know where to look David.”  
Suddenly Barry’s cell rings. But David did not recognize the cell phone. It was far more expensive then what Barry normally carried. But then he was also dress pricey to.  
“Smythe.”  
“Hey Seb you on the plane yet?”  
“No Hummel but should be boarding soon.”  
“Great we’ll be at the airport at the time you said the plan was to land.”  
“You know you don’t have to pick me up Hummel, I’ll still show up to this highly ill advised reunion I really shouldn’t be apart of.”  
“And that's exactly why we are picking you up. Now are you bringing a date.”  
Barry groans in irritation.  
“For the last time i’m not bring a date. Besides i’m single and I can’t really go to a scandles to pick up a temporary partner like I could in Ohio”.  
“Could always set you up with a friend of mine.”  
“God no Hummel. Any guy you know would be a horrible match for me. You know i’m...abrasive at best.”  
He hears Kurt and Blaine laughing at his words.  
“See you when you land.”  
“Yeah yeah whatever.”  
Hanging up as he sighs and leans against a column.  
“So what was that about?”  
“Um less you know about this side of me. The best for your sanity. Only warning, I’m a jackass at the best of times. Playboy villain at the worst.”  
David blinks a bit in shock.  
“Anyway why are you headed to Ohio David.”  
“Visiting my Brother apparently he is being dragged to some party by a friend and his wife and in turn he wants to drag me along so he doesn’t feel out of place.”  
“Everyone apparently is being drug to parties they rather not go to.”  
“You too?”  
“Yeah a reunion party for two rival clubs. I was the star villain during the Clubs waring days. Lets just say I was even more of a cold jackass then I am now as Sebastian. So why they want me there I’ll never know.”  
“What did you do.”  
“Usual bully stuff some gone wrong by accident. Like the great slushy mishap.”  
“Huh?”  
“It was standard Bully practice in Ohio, the bully would hit the bullied with a slushy. During one of our club battles I had rocksalt in the slushy to keep it cold. I meant to hit Hummel in the chest. Guy was obsessed with his clothes. He was also overly Uptight. Unfortunately his now husband Blaine jumped in the way in over dramatic fashion and got hit in the face. Rock salt hit is eye cutting it. It was an accident but you can guess I felt guilty, though I couldn’t show it at the time.”  
“Why is that?”  
“When you are like Blaine, Kurt and I, in fucking Ohio you don’t show weakness even the smallest amount. Showing weakness is like Bleeding in the ocean. Worse for me as I bore the infamous Smythe name. Weakness as a Smythe well The sharks are already around you just waiting for the signal.”  
“Yikes so you were a bully out of a need for survival”.  
“And jealousy yes.”  
“Jealousy?”  
“I was a playboy, Had to be. I never was close to anyone on the personal level. I see Hummel and Blaine. And their close nit little club. As a teen who couldn’t show real emotion. Yeah I was young, mean, cold, jealous and stupid. I acted out harshly. Then the day came in the club I frequented when a Guy, I only heard of as a bully toward Kurt, asked me how he could go about getting a guy. I didn’t know he was newly out. I was harsh. I only heard bad things about him from others in my club about how he treated Hummel. I thought he was there as a mockery. So I reacted harshly, Telling him some rather cruel things. He was apparently forcibly outed, massively bullied like how he bullied Kurt. How I use to be bullied. He tried to kill himself. He failed thankfully. But that level of guilt takes its toll. It was sort of when I flipped my humanity back on you could say. I did my best then to right my wrongs and Me and the rival club started being friends. A lot still happened and the wars never truly ended until senior year. It was actually then all the rival clubs came together to help Blaine propose to kurt.”  
“ Wait really? What type of club were you all in?”  
Barry turned red.  
“Um not important.”  
“ALL FIRST CLASS AND VIP FLYER LINE TO BOARD”.  
“Oh look time to go.” Barry stated in a hurry and they go to board.  
The irony was David’s seat was actually next to Barry.  
After take off Barry pulled out a laptop and started to do some work for the two companies he owned and checked is modeling calendar.  
After a while he frowns.  
“That can’t be right.”  
Barry dials a number and waits.  
“Hello?”  
“What the hell is the meaning of this. A shoot in Central city. I told you nothing about me can be in central. What part of off limits don’t you understand.”  
“Now calm down please Mr.Smythe. It is set up for after the opening of Star Labs. You’ll be exposed by then, We believe it would be beneficial if we can capitalize on the new buzz it will bring.”  
“And if i’m not exposed by then?”  
“Then what better way to stop hiding.”  
“I refuse to do the shoot in central.”  
“B...But Mr. Smythe.”  
“I said no, and try to remember i’m a model for your company as a favor to my aunt. But my loyalty to her only goes so far. Cancel the shoot.”  
“Please think about this Mr. Smythe, you can’t hide there forever. It will eventually come out. The damage will be lessened if it appears you chose to reveal yourself. Please consider it.” The agent pleaded fearfully.  
David watch a bit stunned by the level of venom in his voice. He really hates the idea of central finding out about Sebastian.  
“Seriously Central and Star city are the only places I can spend time, without being swarmed by fans. of either the modeling or followers of the...other job that I work. Not to mention the gold digging tramps that owning two companies brings out”.  
“But still we both know it will come out. You face is easily recognizable.”  
Barry sighed “Fine i’ll do the stupid shoot, but tell my aunt that if she pulls anymore of her stupid plans she loses her top model.”  
“Y...yes sir”.  
Barry hangs up and goes back to work.  
The flight was quiet and David was concerned about Barry. If what he heard was true. Barry’s calmer life in central with about to be thrown into Chaos. He chose to stay quiet and let the man have his peace.  
When the plane lands and they are lead out Barry says a quick goodbye and good luck before walking two men he had seen a lot on the news. Famous Actors actually. Barry seemed to be teasing the two. They walk off to get Barry’s luggage and David goes to his brother.  
“So when is the still very ill advised party suppose to happen?”  
“about six tonight.”  
“Great. I need to get to the hotel.”  
“Oh right you are still staying in the same hotel as us right?”  
“That is what we planed for.”  
“So who was the Guy to said goodbye to?”  
“Oh remember when I said I went by another name in central and had a job under that name?”  
“Yes?”  
“That was my boss. I helped him get here after someone canceled his ticket behind his back.”  
“So he knows about you now?”  
“most of it, I avoided telling him being a show choir singer in high school. Or that I am one of five singers in a group I meet with regularly, Or that We became majorly popular and have released CD’s and music videos.”  
“How you managed to keep all of that out of central I’ll never understand.  
“Well the music videos and CD, are in central but as part of our brand We all wear red Demon eyed Contacts are, paler and we are all in tight black leather pants with light silver metal bracelet cuff type things. One of the most recognizable features is my eyes and nerdy shy way of dressing in central. I don’t present myself completely. So it throws them off. Because they aren’t looking for the connection.”  
“Makes sense actually.”  
“Add the fact that we go by our Demon Character names.”  
“Lucifer” Blaine teases and Barry laughs.  
“Unless the person recognizes who Sebastian is from all the other stuff. They wont connect the dots.”  
“Fun How is Apocalypse doing anyway?”  
“Got a new Music Video in the works and the last CD topped the charts. So going well I’d say. I have a modeling shoot for the American Elite magazine coming up as well.”  
“How do you plan to keep that one out of central?”  
“I don’t and can’t. The shoot takes place after the grand televised reopening of Star Labs anyway so.”  
“So the Great Smythe-Allen will step into the light?”  
“Pretty much.”  
“That's rough I’m sorry man” Blaine stated sadly.  
He gives a heavy sigh.  
“That's life I suppose.”  
The rest of the time before the party he spent getting ready in his old uniform. Even doing his hair like he use to. When they arrived to the party he was in stunned disbelief.  
“What's wrong Seb?”  
“M...my boss?”  
They follow Barry’s gaze and sees the same man from the airport.  
“Huh he must be here as a guest of Mr. Shue. He and Miss Pillsbury did say a friend of his and his brother were coming as well.  
“kill me now” Barry muttered making Kurt and Blaine laugh.  
“HEY CAPTAINS HERE!”  
Everyone looked toward Barry as the old warbler team crowded him.  
“Hey nice to see you all again.”  
“Fivel you actually showed”.  
“Blame these two. Making me take a break.”  
“You work yourself into the ground as it is Seb. You should be happy you have friends to pull your ass out of the deep end.”  
Barry shrugs and leans against the wall as Rachel and her husband screeched a love song on stage.  
“So same party, what are the odds?”  
“With my luck anything is possible”.  
“So Show choir?”  
“Captain of the Warblers, yes”.  
“You know each other?” William Schuester asked confused.  
“We’ve met.”  
“How did you to meet?”  
“He helped me get a ticket here after my ex canceled mine behind my back.”  
Barry was stunned that Rob would do something so underhanded and that David was trying to cover.  
“It's fine Captain everyone here are friends, they know who I am”.  
“Captain?”  
“I’m his CSI at the CCPD. Seeing me here is probably quite a shock to him so.”  
“Oh I see. Your a CSI too?”  
“What can I say I work a lot.”  
“Your going to work yourself into a grave Sebastian.”  
“Probably. But what else is there to do?”  
“How about a life outside of all that. You know like others your age. Date, hang out with friends.”  
“I hang out with friends. My friends Catiline and Cisco.”  
“Barry those friends are also Star lab employees, and Catiline is also your personal doctor.”  
“What I can’t be friends with my employees. I mean William here has been friends with his students since the beginning.”  
“Wanky” a voice added.  
“Hello Satan”.  
“Really going to call me that still Lucifer?”  
“Wait...Lucifer....holy shit your the leader of the band Apocalypse!”  
Barry sighs “Oops suppose I left that out too huh.”  
Santana laughed at Barry’s discomfort.  
“Speaking of, You gonna go on the stage tonight?”  
Barry glanced at David for a split second before looking back at Santana.  
“Rather not.”  
“But Captain you got to perform with us, your our main singer!” Nick whined and clung to Barry in an overly dramatic plea.  
“I’m sure killer will be more the happy to take my place as lead.”  
“B...but your our Captain.”  
David and Will looked amused by Barry plight.  
“Sorry Seb i’m not taking your place. Not dressed for it.”  
Barry groans in irritation.  
“Fine whatever. How about we relive one of our best battles, promise no slushies this time.”  
Anyone who remembered that knew what was about to happen, Will pulls David and his brother out of the way as the two old teams face off.  
To David shock the Warblers and Barry start the beat to Michael Jackson’s Bad.  
David watches as Barry danced and sang with the others. Looking more relaxed then he had ever seen him.  
When the song ends he sees a few guys pleading with Barry who was looking like he wanted to either kill them or himself and couldn’t choose.  
Eventually he nods and jumps on stage.  
“I’ve been requested to do a song, that was never performed by the warblers, One I only sang every once in a while. Don’t blame me if you hate it, blame them” He points to his team.  
The back ground music starts and Santana starts laughing. David never heard this song so he was curious.  
“Really you guys got him to do Super psycho love?”  
“Yep he moves and sound sexy as hell with that song.”  
David had to agree, as he was now seeing him in a whole new light.  
He couldn’t look away even if he tried. A fact his brother seemed to notice and whispered to Will.  
He in turn whispered to Santana, Soon a plan started to form.  
After the song ends Santana Shouts.  
“BRING OUT LUCIFER!”  
Barry looked startled.  
“I don’t have my group or my outfit.”  
“I grabbed it from your luggage, contacts and all. Just in case.” Kurt stated.  
“And you can still do a solo cover but be in your Character.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause this reunion is about celebrating our successes and your band is a major one.”  
“Fine fine” Kurt goes and grabs the outfit from the trunk of the car while others sing for a while. Barry changed and steps out.  
The moment David see’s him in Character he chokes on his drink.  
Santana gives a wolf whistle while he is set up with a head mic.  
Barry gains a seductive look as the music to the song Flesh starts.  
As Barry sings and dances, David’s mouth goes dry.  
When the song ends there was wolf whistles were heard making Barry give a chuckle.  
“Anything else you wish me to preform?”  
“How about a song that holds meaning for you?”  
Will suggested.  
“Ever the Sap William?”  
He shrugs but Barry nods and thinks a moment.  
The music to the song 'The light behind your eyes’ starts and Barry begins to sing, the heartbreaking melody.  
David looked saddened by the words, hearing the pain.  
After the song ends Barry gives a understanding smile.  
“How about something upbeat where's my warblers?”  
The warblers jump up and he whispers the song.  
They sing Stand which was there favorite performance song. It seemed to cheer everyone up and after Barry leans against the wall tiredly.  
“Barry?”  
“Hm?”  
“Will...Will you go to dinner with me some time?”  
Barry blinked at his Captain and he could tell most were listening and waiting for his answer.  
“S...sure David. Sounds like a plan.”  
He smiles and relaxes.  
four months pass with Barry and David dating. The Opening of star labs went smoothly and the Shoot was finished.  
He was now with David at Jitteres when a news article was thrown on the table startling to duo.  
He looks at the article ‘SEBASTIAN SMYTHE AND BARRY ALLEN ONE IN THE SAME!‘  
“What the hell Barry” Iris growled.  
“Joe never told you I take it.”  
“No he didn’t, But how could you keep this from me!”  
“I wanted Central to remain untouched by that world. I wanted peace.”  
“I had a right to know Barry!”  
“No you didn’t. It doesn’t affect you whatsoever.”  
Everyone was staring.  
“But I’m your future wife.”  
Barry glared at her.  
“You don’t know me very well if you actually think that. I’m Gay. I’m not going to marry you.”  
“But...”  
“No butts. I’m gay and here with my Boyfriend and you try to lay a claim on me. Let me guess it's because i’m famous and rich. You want to use that to further your career.”  
“W...what no that's not it.”  
“We have been in each others lives since we were children and not once have you even looked my direction in a romantic sense, now suddenly when you find out i’m famous, you suddenly decide you want me?”  
“W...well what about him, he never looked at you until your trip to Ohio!”  
David glared at her.  
“Actually I had feeling for him before that, its partly why me and Rob split, we both had feelings for other people. Sure I learned a lot about him on the trip. About who he is. He is a workaholic, protective, kind and confident. He is a damn talented singer and dancer, an amazingly smart and cunning business man and has a major love of science. A person is more than their fame and monetary value. The famous are people as well. Its the person that Barry is that I fell for unlike you Miss West.”  
Barry smiles gently at David.  
She storms off angrily.  
“And people wonder why I wanted peace” Barry mutters.  
David grabs his hand.  
“You got this”.  
Barry squeezes the hand with a smile.  
“With you by my side I know I do.”  
“I love you Barry.”  
“I love you too David”.  
Watching females Squeal and snap photos. The scene posted to twitter in moments.


End file.
